El beattle
by King-prom
Summary: Companion piece a "Una serie de catastróficas desdichas". Regina y Emma tienen dificultades para hablar de los incidentes desafortunados del pasado.
**A/N:** Companion piece al fic "Una serie de catastróficas desdichas". Este one shot adquirirá mucho más sentido con el capítulo tres del fic ya mencionado. Por favor, id al perfil de - Shadowdianne y agradecedle hasta en los huesos su beteo, sin ella habría partes ininteligibles, she is your friend.

 **Descargo:** no poseo nada.

 **El beattle**

Deslizas la pantalla de bloqueo. Un nuevo whatsapp, Regina (L):

"Trae azúcar, huevos, esencia de vainilla, la Vogue y un Chardonay. :*".

Te gusta la simpleza de Regina mandando mensajes de texto. Sonríes, sabes que el emoticono sólo lo usa por ti. Tú también deseas besarla ahora. No importa que llevéis dos años prometidas. Te marea el hecho de no haber celebrado la boda. Supones que el compromiso te aterra. Aciertas.

De todos modos, hoy el pastel de tu prometida tendrá que esperar. Estarás toda la tarde ocupada con la señalización del pueblo pues hoy llega el bibliobús de Belle y eres la encargada de acordonar el barrio para que no haya incidencias. Ahora ya no te importa tanto pero sabes que la gente de este pueblo puede ser muy cotilla. Quizás empiezas a cogerles cariño aunque todo tu afecto sea para tu familia más cercana. Quizás ellos también forman parte de ella.

Además, hoy ha llamado el mecánico Michael Tillman. Tiene el beattle amarillo reparado (Regina quería llevarlo al desguace, de ningún modo iba a ganar esa discusión), si tu novia quiere hacer repostería hoy también tendrá que ir ella a por el coche. La llamas. Sudas contra la pantalla del móvil. Empieza a no valer la pena. Dos tonos. Su voz te saluda. Empieza a valer la alegría.

-Hola Emma, ¿estás bien? –saluda preocupándose por ti. Señal de lo poco que la llamas tú y lo mucho que te llama ella. Te perdona.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Te llamo porque si quieres hacer el pastel de hoy tendrás que ir tu a por el beattle –miras a tu alrededor; la comisaría esta abarrotada y la máquina de café lleva tres días estropeada. ¿Cómo en un pueblo con magia nadie puede arreglar esto? Por supuesto desechas la idea de ser tú la Salvadora del café; saldría te al limón y no soportas el détox (haces una nota mental de comprar détox, a Regina esa mierda le encanta y a ti te encanta su sonrisa por estas mierdas). Te echas el pelo hacía atrás, por favor que diga que sí. Te late el corazón con ilusión, desbocado sin motivo.

-¿Esa chatarra? Sheriff Swan, te dije que si yo tenía que tocar ese trasto una sola vez más iba a desintegrarlo.

Rápido, piensas algo porque definitivamente no quieres entrar en ese desguace de taller mecánico que tenéis en Storybrooke. Llevas tres días compitiendo con Henry por ver quién es el primero en apestar a sándwich de queso. El ganador se lleva un gouda del supermercado, el otro tiene que pagarselo. La juez es Regina, ella no lo sabe. Cuando Regina se dirija a uno de los dos para decirle que huele a refrito, él será el ganador. Ambos coincidisteis que la alcaldesa tarde o temprano os echará en cara ese repugnante olor a queso refrito con orégano. Lleváis tres días alimentados únicamente de sándwich de queso y yogures con trocitos de fresa con tal de que el olor se os pegue a la ropa y al cuerpo. Si entras al desguace Henry va a ganar, porque el olor de motor quemado y rueda desgastada tapa el de cualquier queso. De ninguna forma vas a dejar que ocurra. Quieres tu gouda. Y ganar a ésta estúpida competición con tu hijo. Y como sólo quieres evitar entrar al desguace, te inventas una historieta:

-Alguien va a tener que recoger a nuestro hijo, el mecánico cierra justo cuando sale el niño. Yo lo recojo y paso por el supermercado. ¿Añado fresas a tu lista?

Su tono es altivo. Sus palabras suenan firmes. Te muerdes el labio. Quizás hoy puedas ser de nuevo su princesa. Y eso que después de los años no soportas ese mote…

-Tráeme medias tupidas, tengo una carrera en las de hoy –se decide por algo práctico. Se decide por tenerte en control de nuevo. Te sabes en control. Te sabes suya. –E iré a por el cacharro con ruedas…

-Se llama beattle, querida –susurras su frase con pillería. Aún después de los años te gusta enfrentarte a ella, y no sólo en la cama.

-Te veo a las siete en casa. Pídele a Grumpy que arregle la máquina, estás más imposible que de normal. No le llames beattle.

No tienes ni idea de cómo leches lo ha sabido, la cuestión es que lo sabe. Estas de malhumor; apestas a queso fundido y la cafetera no tira. Tomas aire, la placa y la directa fuera del lugar. Pensar en el beattle aún te cuesta. Habéis dicho las dos ya varias veces la palabra de seguridad en la cama desde esa vez. Sin embargo, esa vez no la olvidas. Esperas que la culpa con la que cargaste; culpa con la que quizás aún cargas se desvanezca. Pero no hay culpas, sólo hay causas. Y en esta historia las casualidades han jugado un papel crucial. Deberías abandonar éste ansia de perfección que te acompaña en todas tus relaciones, y no sólo aquellas románticas. Deseaste serle perfecta a tantas personas; de tu ginecólogo al panadero. Sabes entonces que desde ese incidente has cambiado un poquito, pero mantienes otro poquito en su esencia. Evolucionar manteniendo la esencia de quienes somos. Te conoces. Te conoce.

* * *

Pasas la mañana con tu padre. Aseguras el perímetro de la calle. Ruby te trae un donut azucarado, te pregunta sobre el bibliobús y por Belle. Cuando la miras entiendes que puedes amar mucho a más de una persona. Ese es el caso de Ruby. Habláis durante un rato paseándoos por la zona. El bibliobús llega y ambas pasáis el rato con Belle organizando libros. Al final has de rellenar un montón de papeles y las dejas hablando en un rincón.

El chico que organiza la comanda te da las gracias muy encarecidamente. Se disculpa pues se ha hecho tarde y te pido permiso para irse ya. Te encargarás tú del autobús.

#Tomas otra nota mental.

#Lista de cosas por hacer:

#Recoger a Regina de las clases de repostería el viernes.

#Ganar el Gouda

#Hacer bollos para mamá

#Jugar con Henry al béisbol, (que se deje de tanto cómic)

#Aprender a decir que no niégate a lo del autobús la próxima

#Reponer el lubricante anal, está agotándose (normas de tu Dominante)

Anochece tan lentamente. No soportas los cambios de hora. La comisaria huele a te al limón. Sabes que Regina ha mandado a alguien a repararlo de manera que al menos tienes una bebida que no te gusta para tapar el olor a alquitrán. Han asfaltado las calles para poner un carril bici. Ya era hora. Aunque tampoco te gusta ir en bici. Quizás hoy salgas a correr. Pasas los últimos minutos de la jornada intentando superar el nivel 127 del Candy Crush Saga.

Llegas a casa con una sonrisa. Traes todos los ingredientes; tienes hambre y cariño tanto por la comida como por la mujer que te espera en casa. En la puerta está aparcado tu juguete amarillo. Deberías preguntarle a Regina sobre ello.

Te saluda desde la cocina. Huele a cereales con múltiples verduritas. Intentas hacerte un sándwich de queso.

-Emma, apestas a queso refrito. Vas a tomarte un plato de ensalada de quínoa, ¿sí princesa?

Y entonces dice la palabra, y entonces te llama princesa y ya no puedes negarte. Y se gira y puedes al final mirarla y la ves. Ves sus ojos líquidos y la cicatriz sobre el labio. Y tú te muerdes el tuyo.

-Traigo la esencia de vainilla –dejas la bolsa sobre la mesa, miras a todas partes, nerviosa. Entiendes que volver al pasado no ha sido buena idea. Cuando estabas en casa de acogida, la abuela de una hermana que tuviste dijo "atrás ni para coger carrerilla" así que te excusas un segundo y corres al baño. Regina te ha mirado y te ha visto, sabes que vendrá en breves. Sin embargo te dejará al menos una hora.

Por los ruidos sabes que Henry está con su madre haciendo el pastel también. No sientes ansiedad, pero si la sintieras sus voces tampoco te apaciguarían. Te lavas la cara y pones a llenar la bañera. Quizás si alguien, y por alguien te refieres a tu prometida, oye la bomba de agua, venga. Cuan curiosa es esta relación.

Regina pica a la puerta. Abres los ojos y te das cuenta que llevas cerca de diez minutos dormida en el agua.

-He ido al mecánico –explica sentándose sobre el váter, remueve la mano en el agua de la bañera y te salpica. –El beattle está arreglado.

Admiras sus muslos, si lleva vestidos negros tan a menudo no puedes negarte.

-Y cuando te arregles tu –te susurra removiendo el agua- te demostraré que, como ya te dije cuando ocurrió aquello –no dejas que acabe la frase, la salpicas y la mojas (y no en el sentido más divertido) con tal de callarla. No quieres recordar lo que ocurrió.

-Mi –y corriges –nuestra palabra de seguridad es beattle, y puedes repetirla en cualquier momento que sientas necesidad de parar –y entonces, te lo crees.

Regina te acompaña durante todo el baño. Aun así no entra. Tira sales de baño, necesitas descansar después de esto, te dice. Asientes, pues crees que quizás tiene razón. Enciende un par de velas y con un beso en la frente te deja sola por unos minutos. Y piensas, piensas hasta que dejas de pensar y por fin, desconectas.

Recuerdas las primeras veces que condujiste el beattle. Recuerdas dormir en él. Te acuerdas de Neal y todo el material que escondíais allí. Y te mareas, así que piensas en otras cosas. En cómo beattle pasó a ser vuestra _safeword_. La sugerencia de Regina, luego su oposición a la tuya y al final la aceptación. Y mientras vives en un lugar que no corresponde al presente te embriagas de jazmín de las sales e incluso de amor por tus memorias. Realmente lo necesitabas.

* * *

Mientras te secas el pelo con la toalla (Regina odia que no uses secador, pero ha de lidiar con ello igual que tú con su estúpida manía de usar todos los platos y cubierto a juego) oyes a Henry subir a toda prisa por las escaleras. Entra, por supuesto que entra, en familia casi nadie pide permiso.

-La cena esta lista, no ha hecho sándwich de queso –Henry se prueba tus zapatillas, (Regina te ha traído el pijama recién planchado y calentito) se levanta cuan alto es- a comer… -y se va tan digno él con tus zapatillas de _cars_. –Genial.

-Muy bien, chico -gritas para que se de por enterado. Te sientes irónica hoy.

* * *

Regina seca los platos. Henry resintoniza los canales y tú, bueno, tú te sirves un trozo del pastel de tu prometida. Cuando has ido a dejar el reloj de pulsera al cuarto has encontrado el collar de sumisa. Regina te ha ofrecido jugar esta noche usando esa invitación. Te has negado. Y ahora comes pastel con cantidades insanas de nata montada.

La alcaldesa cierra las luces de la cocina y se acerca a ti. Estas sentada en la mesa de la sala. En seguida se da cuenta de la falta de collar y su expresión se transforma en una de preocupación. No dice nada. Te rodea con los brazos por detrás y besa tu coronilla.

-Ya no apestas a queso, cariño –y no te dice princesa, y no hay juego. Te alivia saberte respetada. Se sienta contigo, ni siquiera trae papeles del despacho, sólo contigo. Nadie más.

Habla con suficiencia. Se refiere a los trabajadores con desprecio y con voz autoritaria acaba por criticar al departamento de empleo del ayuntamiento. Tú repites postre.

-Te he echado de menos –pones los ojos en blanco. Sueles agitarte cuando te muestras cariñosa, por eso cuando lo haces necesitas recordarte que eres dura. Acompañas las palabras con una mueca y pones los ojos en blanco. A pesar de todo sigues siendo tu.

Henry se despide de ambas.

-Cuando quieras contármelo adelante, Emma –toma tu mano y os lleva a la habitación.

* * *

Regina lee Cumbres Borrascosas. Tú sigues frustrada con el nivel 127 del Candy. Resoplas. Te estas angustiando. Te frustras y claro, viene de nuevo. Tus autoexigencias vuelven. No importa que te mudes, que cambies de casa o de trabajo, que incluso coquetees con la idea de un cambio de apellido, porque tu ansia de perfección encuentra un hueco, un vacío legal, un escondrijo para anidar y echar raíces en tu inconsciente, y ahí se queda hasta causarte temor. Temor por ser o intentar ser quien eres. Y esa exigencia nunca viaja sola, viene en clase business con culpa. Apagas el móvil. Cierras tu lámpara. En la oscuridad de tu lado de la cama ves el collar, intacto, esperando a ser usado. Alargas la mano y lo lanzas al suelo. Regina se sobresalta. Recoge y apaga la luz.

Espalda contra espalda buscáis la mano de la otra. –Yo dije la palabra Emma, yo sentí miedo y yo me enfronté con él. ¿Cuál es tu palabra?

-Mi, nuestra palabra es beattle.

-Mañana es viernes, ¿vendrás a las clases? Gruñón ha preguntado por ti- se gira y te abraza y te duermes.

Y comprendes que han pasado muchas horas desde ese fallo. E incluso recuerdas esas horas de forma incierta. Te das cuenta que tus horas han sido horas felices, fuesen las vividas durante un mal momento o fuesen las vividas durante un buen momento, han sido horas felices; las que realmente importan.

.

 **Te cielo. A ti.**

 **A/N:** espero que en unos pocos dias este ya listo el otro capítulo. Reviews sin miedo :*


End file.
